


Dear Brother

by CannonballFeathers03



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Letters, Odin is a bad dad, Suicidal Thoughts, The death is Odin, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), like really bad, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannonballFeathers03/pseuds/CannonballFeathers03
Summary: The room is dark, heavy and anxious breathing echoing quietly throughout the warm room. A pile of small letters are piled besides a young man, though old in Earth terms. His hands tremble greatly, aftershocks from his treatment, but yet still he writes. He writes two words he’s been been writing for hundreds of years: Dear Brother,
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first Marvel fic that I've published! everything is already written so i'll be updating this soon! hope you enjoy :)

** Thor's Age: 710 years old (Around 11 Biologically) **

** Loki Age: 262 years old (Around 4 Biologically) **

** Years in Imprisonment: 0 (First Day of imprisonment) **

_ Dear Brother, _

_ Today was not the best. In fact, it was the worst. I’m writing these letters for you to see, Heimdall gave me the supplies, saying to the Captain it’ll help keep me occupied. They’ve chained me up, chains around my wrists, ankles and my waist. I don’t mind the ankle and wrist chains, since my sleeves cover them up, but the chain around my waist is…troubling. I can breathe comfortably, but it makes me feel like I can’t. Heimdall tried to get it removed, he knows that I hate tightness around my waist, but Father didn’t care.  _

_ "Why was today the worst?" You ask dear brother. We were playing outside, I was showing you my powers, you seemed to like them. I wouldn’t dare touch you while I’m powered up, for I’m not fully aware of the damage they could cause you. You started crying for food, so I turned round to grab our picnic. I turned around and you were gone. I saw these monsters walking off with you, so I followed them. I confronted them, they said that I wouldn’t be able to save you. Anger and fear overcame me- and the next thing I know, you are by my side and the monsters are dead.  _

_ Mother and Father came rushing towards us, Mother hugged both of us. You are much younger than me, so you clinged to Mother. I didn’t mind as much, so I let Mother focus her attention on you. But then, I felt Father grab my hair, which had been growing for years now, and pull me towards him. He yelled at me, saying that I was danger to you. But I couldn’t understand, I had saved you?  _

_ I was dragged back to the castle and I could feel my anger and fear rising again. I begged Father to let me go, he wouldn’t let go, so I ended up shocking him. It didn’t phase him, not at all. He then told me I was to strike you, so you would forgot me, and that I was being imprisoned. I cried while I erased your memory of me and I’ve only just stopped crying.  _

_ The food isn’t that bad, it’s just flavourless, the water is more unpleasant. I highly doubt it’ll get better, but I don’t have the option of not drinking or eating, according to the Captain. I do not want to worry you brother, or appear weak, but I am terrified. Terrified of what will happen to me, terrified of the Captain and this cell. I will remain strong as possible for you, Loki, I promise. _

_  
Love, Thor_


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for *very* brief mentions of torture/ forced self harm and scars
> 
> sorry for my absence over the past view weeks! I was just working through some things but everything is sorted. for your patience, I will post the rest of the 'letters' and then the final chapter will be uploaded next Friday (12/02)

**Thor's Age: 841 years old (Around 13 Biologically)**

**Loki Age: 393 years old (Around 6 Biologically)**

**Years in Imprisonment: 131**

_ Dear Brother, _

_ Today was better than usual, though I haven’t got much to compare it to. I suppose it is because it is my birthday. I was looking at the letters that I have been writing over the past 131 years and they are not as frequent as I would like. The Captain restrains me from writing for years at a time, at least that what Heimdall told me. Time doesn’t bother me in this cell, the only sign of time passing is my body growing. I’d imagine you are about to start your second 'year' of school, seeing as you are nearly 400 years old.  _

_ I’m not sure whether to tell you of my treatment, but it is not the best treatment I’ve received. I thought Father pulling my hair and yelling at me was the worst, but I was wrong. I am treated like I’m not even a person, but an object. I’m starting to gain faint scars on my hands, from the Captain using my powers to harm myself. They are quite intricate scars, some would find them fascinating, some may find them beautiful, but most would find them horrifying.  _

_ It’s ironic now, I am the God of Thunder, who possesses the ability to control lightning, yet I wield scars that any common man would gain if struck by lightning. Mother told me that should I ever accidentally shock you or any other Asgardian, neither of you would scar, unless I shocked you multiple times.  _

_ I gained these scars by the Captain putting metal gloves on my hands, then kicking me until I started to lose control of my powers. The gloves would conduct the lightning, focusing it on my hands. After a few minutes of pain, I would be shot with a sedative and when I awoke, the scars would slowly appear.  _

_ Maybe the Captain is trying to make me hate my powers, though I’m determined to make sure he doesn’t, I fear he is winning. _

_ Love, Thor _


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for abusive behaviour (although is very briefly mentioned)

**Thor's Age: 950 years old (Around 15 Biologically)**

**Loki Age: 546 years old (Around 8 Biologically)**

**Years in Imprisonment: 240**

_ Dear Brother, _

_ I have changed greatly since I last saw you, 240 years ago. My voice has become deeper, I didn’t notice the difference until the Captain was ordering me to speak, as I had not spoken a word in a hundred years. My body has become much more muscular, but I suppose that is from all the heavy weight I’m forced to hold for hours on end. My hair has changed as well, it used to be long enough for you to play with it, but now it is short.  _

_ I remember I used to give Mother a bit of a run before she tried to trim my hair, keep it in check, but I barely moved while my hair was cut. The Captain had started to chained me up against the wall, so my body rested uncomfortably against it. If I moved a minuscule amount, the chains would tighten. This would also go on for hours, just like the weight hold. I was chained this way while my hair was cut. I couldn’t understand why initially, because I could have been given a sedative, but I then realised why I was chained.  _

_ The Captain wanted me to feel like an insignificant being, while I lost my hair. It's not uncommon for Asgardians to have short hair, but I didn’t like having short hair, I just think it does not suit me.  _

_ I must end this letter now, for the Captain is coming and does not take too kindly to me writing you letters, though you never read them. _

_ Love, Thor _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a bit longer and way more graphic so be prepared. please let me know what you think of the story so far! :)


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TW FOR THIS CHAPTER:   
> \- mildly vivid descriptions of torture methods  
> \- descriptions of physical abuse (as apart of the torture  
> \- depressing thoughts (very mild)
> 
> this chapter is probably one of the worst chapters in terms of the tw but I tried my best to not mention any blood as I myself am quite sensitive to such things. things do lighten up eventually though!

**Thor's Age: 1080 years old (Around 17 Biologically)**

**Loki Age: 648 years old (Around 10 Biologically)**

**Years in Imprisonment: 310**

_ Dear Brother, _

_ I am struggling to cope and remain sane. If you wish, you don’t have to read this letter, for it’s contents may make you uncomfortable, but I need to write down what has been happening to me, before the Captain makes it seem like it never happened.  _

_ The first thing I remember him doing was placing a hood over my head, then I was thrown into this box, it was small and I could barely fit. The Captain then proceeded to kick the box, and though it caused no physical damage, my head still aches from the sound echoing in my ears. I was then taken out of the box and shaken, so hard I feared my neck would snap. This was repeated for several hours over the course of a few years, until it stopped causing me fear. Because of this, the Captain came up with another form of hurting me. _

_ I was forced to stay awake for days on end, if I fell asleep once, I would be slapped. If I fell asleep a second time, I would get slapped multiple times, and if I dare fall asleep a third time, I would have the hood put over my head and be thrown into the box again. Luckily, I guess for me, was that if I fell asleep after that, I would be left alone.  _

_ Now I’m going through the worst form of treatment, I am still trembling from it, so I apologise for my shaky writing, brother. I am laid down on the floor, which is always freezing, even if I’ve struck several parts of the cell around me, it’s still cold. I’m chained to the floor and the cloth is placed over my face, then water is poured onto it. I feel like I'm drowning, whoever pours the water stops just as I feel I am about to fall unconscious.  _

_ I’m sorry I stopped there, just thinking about the things that happened, that are happening and things that will happen makes me shake. _

_ Love, Thor _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're half way through the story!


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings for this chapter but it is a lil bit depressing

**Thor's Age: 1200 years old (Around 19 Biologically)**

**Loki Age: 752 years old (Around 12 Biologically)**

**Years in Imprisonment: 490**

_ Dear Brother, _

_ Father spoke to me today, from outside my cell. No one can hear me in this cell, unless I am near the cell door, so I was chained up near the door. I asked how you were, Father said you were doing well. I was told that I will be released once Father dies, which will cause the release of our older sister, Hela. I’m meant to kill her, but she’s the Goddess of Death, how am I meant to kill her? I then learnt she'll probably try to kill you, so now I’m determined to get rid of her. I want to see you again desperately, but Father has to die before I can and you don’t remember me, so I guess we won’t see each other as brothers again. _

_ Love, Thor _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mcu timeline in this story is slightly delayed in order for this to all take place before the battle of new york and before the avengers have formed, which is why events are progressing as they are


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for depressing thoughts

**Thor's Age: 1325 years old (Around 21 Biologically)**

**Loki Age: 893 years old (Around 14 Biologically)**

**Years in Imprisonment: 615**

_ Dear Brother, _

_ I feel numb and cold all the time, the treatment I receive doesn’t affect me anymore. I don’t want to talk to anyone any more. I’ve heard voices talking outside my cell, mainly Father's and the Captain's. As I’ve mentioned, this cell is soundproof and that’s probably one of the worst things about it, I can scream and cry all I want, but no one will ever hear me. I will never get out of here. I remember believing that, one day, you would hear me and come and free me, but I know now that’s never going to happen. _

_ If you ever see me again, Loki, and you read these letters, don’t feel bad for not helping me, I don’t feel any anger towards you. I don’t really feel anymore. _

_ Love, Thor _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are getting shorter and shorter, it's almost as if this was planned???? just kidding, but the next chapter is the last letter so look forward to that!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

**Thor's Age: 1500 years old (Around 23 Biologically)**

**Loki Age: 1052 years old (Around 16 Biologically)**

**Years in Imprisonment: 790**

_ Dear Brother, _

_ I’m sorry, _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last letter chapter! the next chapter will follow a more typical writing format so enjoy!


	8. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the final chapter! happy reading!  
> trigger warnings:  
> \- suicidal thoughts  
> \- almost attempted suicide  
> \- very brief mentions of blood

The young prince stood, staring down at his Father’s vacant face, eyes now shut for an eternity. With shaky hands, he gave the signal and the boat was sent off into the sea, the bright flames engulfing the ship quickly. Children and adults alike wept for their king, some elders looked at the castle, as if awaiting something. 

"Are you alright, my Prince?" Heimdall, the keeper of the Bifröst and its sword, asked, looking at the young prince with a concerned look. 

"Heimdall, please, just call me Loki," the prince, or Loki as he preferred to be addressed, said. "I am better than I expected, I suppose it is because I knew of Father's condition," he then replied. 

Everyone was invited to the castle, to celebrate Odin’s life with a glorious feast. Some were hesitant to go, for a reason Loki couldn’t understand. He soon came to learn though, because as the feast went on, Loki couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness he felt the entirety of the meal. He struggled to eat the fruit, his favourite part of the feast. Loki believed this was his grief, but there was something wrong, but he couldn’t pinpoint what that something was. It bugged Loki to no end, but he greeted everyone with grace, just like his father taught him from the age of 393. Even some of his childhood bullies greeted him and apologised for making him feel like he didn’t belong there. Loki forgave them, they were all young and angry. 

Everyone gathered outside, talking pleasantly, until a great rumbling trembled the castle grounds. Parents wrapped their arms around their children and ran into the castle. The only people who were on the castle grounds were Loki, Heimdall, the Captain and his warriors. Black smoke engulfed the gates of the castle and an opening appeared. Out of it, appeared a figure.

The figure had long, black hair, their eyes surrounded by darkness. The figure's face was that of a woman, her body covered by darkness and parts of green woven within her armour she was wearing. She was deathly pale, as if she had lived in a cave all her life. Loki cautiously approached her, wanting to try and make peace. He remembered what his father said 'A wise king never seeks out war,'

"Who are you, my lady?" Loki asked, slightly scared of the woman in front of him. He heared the Captain whispering to Heimdall about the 'weapon'. Heimdall looked in disgust before going towards the castle. "Stop!" Why a weapon? Loki asked himself, the woman hadn’t made any attempts against him. "Sorry about that, the Captain can sometimes be a bit of a brute," Loki apologised. "May I ask your name?"

"I am Hela, goddess of death, Odin's first born," the woman, or Hela, stated. "You must be Loki, I’ve heard a great deal about you,". Loki felt his heart rate drop in fear, before rising significantly. 

"I-I didn’t know I had an older sister, what is your business here?" Loki asked, suddenly feeling very nervous and scared. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time, not since his first nightmare, not since his bullies caused his leg to break. Father told him everything, but he never told him about Hela, maybe there was a good reason. Maybe the Captain was right to send for the weapon. 

"I helped our Father conquer the Nine Realms, but then my ambition outgrew his, so he imprisoned me and because of his death, I’m now free," Hela replied, putting her hands in her hair, turning it into a helmet with haunting, yet beautiful dark horns. "Free to conquer ALL of the realms,"

"Surely we can come to an agreement…" Loki said, trailing off as he noticed that the Captain and a few of his soldiers had disappeared. Heimdall came closer, holding a protective stance while Loki felt the hairs on his neck and arms stand on end, as if something was pulling at them. The air felt full of electricity, yet Hela didn’t seem to notice.

"You sound like Dad, and no, there will be no agreement," Hela stated. "Unless that agreement is you agreeing to me ruling over you," she added, glaring at Loki. 

"Never, I will not betray my Father's trust," Loki spat in reply, angered by Hela's attitude. She had the audacity to show up, on the day of Father's funeral, to take over the throne. Loki may not be first in line now, but Hela would not get the throne, she would ruin Asgard.

"Fine, then you will perish!" Hela screamed, spreading her fingers so two swords could appear in either hand. Loki went to reach for his daggers, yes he could use Asgardian magic, but the spell could take too long to work and Father always told him never to rely on one method of attack. Before he could display his weapons however, Loki saw everyone look up, gasp and step back.

"Loki move!" Heimdall shouted, grabbing Loki's shoulder and pulling him back. Hela looked up, her eyes widening as the sky was lit up by lightning. Within a few seconds, a man appeared on the ground.

The man’s body had lightning flowing all over him, the electricity even touching his skin. He was tall, with short blond hair, muscles covering his body as if he was the strongest warrior in the whole of Asgard. Loki glanced at the man's hands, which were covered in small Lichtenberg scars and it confused him. This man was surely Asgardian, he would be immune to these scars as his power was clearly to do with lightning. The man then turned to face Loki, his eyes glowing white, yet they seemed sad. He took a glance, before charging at Hela. He landed a lightning strike on her, causing Hela to land on the Bifröst Bridge.

Loki felt Heimdall drag him towards the castle and soon enough, he was in his chamber, watching as his sister and the mysterious man fought on the Bifröst Bridge. 

"Who in Odin's beard is that man!" Loki demanded of Heimdall, confused as to why the man looked at him so sadly. Heimdall was watching the two Asgardians fight, smiling sadly. "Heimdall, answer me, please," Loki asked, in a more calmer tone. Heimdall sighed and turned to Loki.

"That man is Thor, god of thunder, he was imprisoned while you were young, destined to fight against Hela when she escaped," Heimdall explained, eyes widening as Hela striked the man, or Thor as Loki now knew him. Loki watched helplessly as the battle went on, no one was helping Thor. Hela was landing some heavy strikes on him, Thor was trying his best to fight back, but he was obviously exhausted, his movements slowing down, allowing Hela to weaken him.

"We have to help him, Heimdall! He’s alone in that battle, no Asgardian fights an enemy alone unless they have to," Loki said, fearing for Thor's life. 

"The Captain ordered no one to get involved," Heimdall replied, his tone regretful. Loki turned his attention back to the fight. As Thor went in for a punch, Hela threw her knee into Thor's stomach, winding him. She then grabbed one of her swords as Thor went to get up, slicing it against his face. Loki gasped and gagged as he realised Hela had removed one of Thor’s eyes, clean out of the socket, Thor falling to the ground and blood pooling around his mouth. 

"The Captain has no power over me," Loki stated, jumping out of his window onto another section of the castle. He wasn’t letting Thor fight Hela on his own anymore.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Hela approached Thor's battered and bruised body, laughing evilly as she watched Thor try and push himself back up. She wondered why he kept fighting, the throne wasn’t worth protecting, so Hela placed her hand on Thor's head. She saw her father calling him 'son', and Thor hearing Odin telling him his destiny, which was murdering her. Hela let go, smiling to herself. She didn’t feel sympathetic towards Thor, she was long past that.

"I almost feel sorry for you, brother, Father made a weapon of you, as he did me," Hela said, scrapping her sword against the bridge. She couldn’t have her little brother ruining her plans.

"Don’t you dare compare us, I didn’t get tortured for years to be compared to you," Thor spat, literally spitting blood onto the bridge. He didn’t get shoved in tight boxes, denied sleep for days on end and made to feel like he was drowning, to get compared to someone who wanted to murder millions.

"Tortured, huh? Maybe I’ll end your suffering," Hela stated, raising her sword to end Thor’s 1500 year old life.

"Get the Hell away from him!" Thor heard Loki shout from behind Hela. Loki started throwing daggers at Hela, driving her away from the end of the Bifröst Bridge. Hela dodged all the daggers, enraged by Loki's interference. The two siblings continued to fight like this for a few minutes, Loki dodging all of Hela's attacks, mainly because he wasn’t actively throwing his actual self at his older sister. Unfortunately, Hela managed to knock Loki's daggers out of his hands, so he resorted to plan B. 

Surrounded by multiple copies of her brother, Hela growled in anger and annoyance. She raised one her swords high and began rotating around the circle of Lokis, her sword gliding through the copies. One of the Lokis ducked, revealing themselves to be the real Loki. Loki was shocked at the attack, but didn’t have much time to register his near beheading, as Hela lurched forward and picked him up by his neck with one hand, her nails digging into his skin. Loki struggled, Hela's grip was strong, but she wasn’t trying to strangle him.

"You made a big mistake, little brother," Hela said, placing one of Loki's blades near his neck. Loki gulped, he didn’t want to die, not in this way. 

"You’re only mistake, was getting distracted," 

Hela turned around and Loki spotted Thor, who looked…normal. He wasn’t powered up, his eyes- well, eye, wasn’t white, in fact, it was a wonderful shade of blue, similar to Loki's own eyes. The only abnormal thing was the blood on and surrounding his eye area. Suddenly, Thor revealed the Bifröst sword and within seconds, Loki landed on the floor in a pile. He looked up and the first thing his eyes captured was the sword's edge, embedded in the Bifröst Bridge. As Loki followed the sword's blade, he saw that it had impaled Hela through her stomach, Thor on the other end of the sword, holding its handle. "Should you come back and lay a finger on Loki, or Asgard, I will make sure you are thrown back into the hole you came out of, myself,"

The sword was pulled out of Hela and quickly impaled through her heart. Loki caught a glimpse of a tear running down the bloody mess that was Thor's left side of his face, but why would he be sad? Hela had attempted to kill him, yes if Thor had some relation to Hela, Loki might understand why Thor was sad. But Thor wasn’t related to Hela. Slowly, Hela went limp and her body faded into a black mist, dispersing into the atmosphere. "Rest easy, Hela," Loki heard Thor mumble, before he turned to look at him. 

Thor started breathing heavily as he turned, determined, towards the sword. Lightning started flowing over him as he pulled the sword out of the bridge. Thor screamed loudly as he threw the sword back into the Bifröst. He once again looked at Loki, eyes filled with sadness, fear and anger. "I’m sorry, Loki," Thor said, before collapsing to the ground. Loki got up and staggered towards Thor. He then got back down and flipped Thor over, placing his head on Thor’s chest. Thor’s heartbeat was slowing down, as was his breathing. It sounded like he was…dying. 

"Wake up" Loki said, shaking Thor gently. When Thor didn’t start opening his eyes, Loki slapped him. "Wake up!" Loki cried. "I’m sorry," he then apologised, feeling guilty for slapping the man who had practically saved him and Asgard. The prince then noticed a tiny bit of electricity peaking over the edge of Thor’s armour. Maybe…maybe if Loki hit him with enough force, Thor’s powers would appear and shock his heart. It was then Loki started hitting Thor in the chest and after every hit, Thor’s heart rate increased. Loki heard the Captain and Heimdall shouting at him to stop, but it just edged him on further. Thor was not dying, not on his watch. 

"Loki watch out!" Heimdall shouted. Loki turned his head and saw a lightning strike head straight towards his head. He didn’t remember it hitting him, but Loki did remember everything going black.

Laughter. Loki’s young laugh. He hadn’t heard it in years. A boy, who looked a bit older than Loki, came into Loki's vision. The boy's hair was blond and shoulder length, his blue eyes making Loki feel happy, so happy, he clapped his hands. Mother came into frame, smile bright and wide.

"Alright Thor, you may take Loki into the gardens," she says, the boy leaps with joy, taking Loki's small hand in his own. "Look after your brother!"

"I will Mama!" The young Thor replies, turning and looking Loki in the eyes. "I will always protect you, my dear brother," 

A few moments later, they are in the gardens, Thor showcasing his powers to Loki. Thor turns around to get food and suddenly, arms are around Loki, hands are covering his mouth and he is taken away. Loki cries, but it isn’t long until Thor catches up. The mean people say something and Thor's eyes go white, shocking the beast who had a hold on Loki. Loki feels a strong gust of wind blow him behind Thor, who screams, releasing several bolts of lightning.

Shouting, Mother's arms around him. Thor's hair is grabbed by Father, who drags Thor to the castle. Loki hears him yelling at Thor that he’s dangerous to him and before he knows it, Thor is in front of him, tears in his eyes. Father orders him to wipe Loki's memory of him. One bolt of lightning heads towards Loki, darkness overcoming him once again.

Loki gasped as he opened his eyes. The images he saw were definitely memories, Loki's brain fixing them together like a jigsaw puzzle. Thor is my older brother Loki thought to himself in disbelief. Now everything made sense, the sad looks, the tear he shed for Hela, Thor was his brother. He was the youngest of three. And…he’d forgotten. Soon enough, Heimdall came to Loki's side, helping him sit up. "Are you okay, Loki?"

Loki was about to reply, when the Captain walked past. Thor was still lying on the ground, but his chest was going up and down in a regular rhythm. He’s alive. My brother is alive. The thought and the word brother felt foreign yet familiar. The Captain marched up to Thor, kicking him to wake him up. When he didn’t wake up, the Captain ordered a soldier to pass him a whip. Loki’s eyes widened as the Captain raised his whip and striked it against Thor.

"Get up!" The Captain shouted, whipping Thor again. Thor’s eyes opened in fear, but he could not move, he was trying, Loki could see him trying desperately to move. He managed to move on his front, but when he tried to get up, Thor’s eye rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed again. The Captain raised his whip again, unaware of Thor’s unconsciousness.

"Captain stop!" Loki ordered, getting up and heading towards Thor and the Captain. "Why are you whipping him?" he questioned, grabbing the whip from the Captain and throwing it into the sea below. 

"You have no business in the treatment of prisoners," the Captain replied.

"I’ve decided it is my business, and I am the Prince of Asgard, you will answer to me," Loki stated, looking at the Captain with a smirk. "Now, why were you whipping him?"

"He is not obeying his master," the Captain replied, glaring at Loki. Out of the blue, Loki kicked the Captain in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet. 

"He is my older brother, second born child and first born son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, he does not have a master," Loki stated, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Your memory has returned, Loki,?" Heimdall said, in a questioning tone. Loki smiled gently in confirmation. Heimdall then smiled, placing a hand on Loki’s soldier. He let go to allow Loki to talk to the soldiers.

"Soldiers, I ask you to take my brother to my chamber, call the healers and set them to work, our Prince has suffered some terrible injuries," Loki said, in a kind tone to the soldiers. He knew the soldiers had to obey the Captain, it was treason not to. "And I order you to take the Captain to a cell until further trial,"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Captain was imprisoned for crimes that Loki was not allowed to hear about. Heimdall promised that in time, Loki would learn of his brother’s time in imprisonment, but for now, he was to get to know his brother, rekindle their childhood friendship. Thor had received treatment for the wounds he had received from Hela, so a healer had come to speak to Loki.

"How’s my brother?" Loki asked the healer, a kind smile on his face.

"There was some internal bleeding from his injuries, but we’ve managed to stop it, we’ve cleaned up his eye, he just needs to rest now and not do anything too strenuous until his injuries have healed," the healer replied.

"I’ll make sure he rests, you have my word,"

Suddenly, one of the guards that was guarding Loki's chambers where Thor was resting, came running up to Loki and the healer. 

"Your majesty, your brother is not in your chambers," the guard said.

"Excuse me?" Loki said in a questioning tone. 

"I couldn’t hear anyone in the room, I knocked and no one answered, so I went in and your brother was gone," the guard explained. 

"If we do not find your brother, your majesty, his injuries will worsen and not even the Asgardian healing ability, will be able to stop his body from failing," the healer stated.

"Search the entirety of the castle and Asgard!" Loki ordered, several dozen soldiers ran towards the exit, searching for the prince. After the guards found no trace of Thor, Loki sent for Heimdall, he’d be able to find Thor, for he could see anything and anyone. 

"He's on the roof, Loki, you better act fast,"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Loki could feel his heartbeat ringing in his ears as he ran down the halls and up the stairs to his chamber. His steps echoed alongside his heartbeat, breathing harsh and heavy. The hallway to his chambers felt endless to Loki. Once he entered his chambers, Loki rushed out to the balcony and jumped onto the roof. Sure enough, Thor was standing up on the roof, very close to the edge of it. Too close. Staring out into the distance, Thor didn’t notice Loki’s presence. So Loki closed his eyes, focusing his mind. 

Thor’s mind was in chaos. A whirlpool of sadness and pain danced around Thor’s damaged mind, luring him to the sea like a siren. He was about to submit to the siren's call, until a quiet voice spoke from below. Thor glanced down and saw his brother as a young boy, the same age he was when Thor had to wipe his memory. 

"Why are you here?" The young Loki asked, looking up at Thor.

"I have completed my destiny, there’s nothing left for me here," Thor replied. 

"What about me? Well, the older me?" Young Loki questioned, placing his small hand on Thor’s knee. Thor kneeled down so he could address the younger Loki.

"I felt my powers flow through you, dear brother, I am a danger to you," Thor answered, his heart shattering as tears started welling up in young Loki's eyes. 

"You saved me, you saved Asgard, you aren’t a danger to me or Asgard," young Loki cried, shaking.

"Did you not see me, brother? I murdered our sister, I stabbed her through the heart and ended her life!" Thor stated, his voice raising. 

"You had no other choice! You saved our people, they love you!"

"I’m a monster, Loki, who would love a monster like me?" Thor asked rhetorically, voice broken and defeated.

"I would!" A voice shouted, equally as broken. Young Loki disappeared and Thor turned around, finally seeing the Loki he had saved, who also had tears in his eyes. He was wearing black trousers and a simple green shirt and had his hair slicked back.

"Loki…you…remember me?" Thor stuttered out, stepping slightly away from the edge.

"Of course I remember you, you shocked me in the head, it must have reversed the damage," Loki replied, voice breaking as he tried to control his emotions. "You’ve scared me so many times, I thought you were going to die, I almost lost you, and then you come up here and plan to commit suicide?" 

"Loki…"

"No, Thor! You may be older than me and have more of a claim to the throne, but I order you to get down from here," Loki shouted, wiping his tears. Thor sighed heavily, before walking away from the edge of the roof. He still hesitated to go near his younger brother, his father’s voice still haunting him. "Come closer, brother, please," Loki asked. Thor’s singular eye widened as he heard Loki say brother, as he was overwhelmed with emotions. 

After years of torture, Thor just wanted to rest in Valhalla, once he’d defeated Hela. He hadn’t expected Loki to care this much, because he didn’t expect Loki to remember him. Now Loki remembered him and had tried to stop his journey, Valhalla could wait. 

Thor went towards Loki, tears streaming down his face as he wrapped his arms around him. Loki hugged back, trying to hide the tears of joy that streamed down his own face. He felt safe in his brother’s arms, even when it started to rain. Thor let go of Loki to look up at the sky, he smiled and started laughing. Loki smiled as his brother stood in the rain, letting it patter against his skin and clothes. 

"I haven’t felt or seen rain in years! By Odin's beard I’ve missed it," Thor exclaimed excitedly. Loki smiled initially, until he realised the meaning behind Thor's statement. He'd been locked up for hundreds of years, having Gods know what was done to him. It was safe to say Loki felt guilty, having led a life of luxury while Thor led a life of imprisonment. He decided he would make it up to Thor, how? Loki didn’t know yet, but he promised himself he would. Thor gestured for Loki to come closer to him. Loki obliged, making sure not to slip. Thor put his arms around Loki again, Loki returning the action. "Thank you, brother, for ordering me to stay," Thor spoke into Loki's ears.

Loki was about to reply, when Thor groaned in pain, clutching his stomach as Loki lowered him down onto the roof. He then remembered what the healer had said:

_"If we do not find your brother, your majesty, his injuries will worsen and not even the Asgardian healing ability, will be able to stop his body from failing,"_

Thor must’ve climbed onto the roof and strained himself, now, his internal bleeding had started again. If Loki didn’t get him to the healers, Thor would die and Loki would lose him. 

"Heimdall, find us, I need your help," Loki said, hoping Heimdall would hear him.

"What’s wrong with me, Loki?" Thor asked, going white as he shaked.

"The healers found some internal bleeding, they managed to stop it, but because of your physical activity, it started again," Loki explained, panicking. "Heimdall, please, find us!"

"Loki…I can’t die from this, there’s no reason to…"

"The healers said you would die if we didn’t find you soon enough, I’m not losing you brother," Loki stated, gripping Thor’s shirt.

"I’m not leaving you, brother," Thor said, putting his hand on Loki's, before his breathing started picking up pace. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and that sensation triggered memories that had since been shoved deep down, to come crawling up again. "S-Stop…" Thor stammered out.

"Heimdall!" Loki shouted. A loud thud echoed behind him and sure enough, Loki saw Heimdall behind him. Heimdall picked up the trembling Prince, almost cradling him. He jumped back down onto Loki's balcony with Loki, the healers already prepared. They ushered Loki and Heimdall out, much to Loki’s resentment. Through the door, Loki heard Thor crying, the healers constantly assuring him he was safe and a massive, collective sigh of relief from the healers once they had stopped Thor's internal bleeding. 

When Loki was allowed in the room, Thor was jumpy, jittery and nervous. He promised that it wasn’t Loki’s fault, just the result of how he was treated during his time in imprisonment.

"Do you think you’ll ever be able to tell me what happened?" Loki questioned, glancing at Thor's scarred hands once again.

"I do not know, I wrote you letters while I was imprisoned, you could read them to gain some understanding," Thor suggested. "I warn you, brother, the contents are not…pleasant,"

"I’m sure I can stomach it, I’ll wait until you’re all healed, before reading them," Loki stated, smiling gently.

"Thank you, Loki," Thor thanked.

"No, thank you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is 'dear brother' finished! I'm in the process of writing a sequel, it is all planned I just want to have a good few chapters fully written before I start posting anything to do with the sequel. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of this AU!

**Author's Note:**

> so that’s the first chapter! sadly things don’t get much better for a while. can't wait for you to read the next chapter!


End file.
